gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Sep 29, 2017
New update for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game is now available on PC, Xbox One and PS4. With this update we made over 40 units agile, and implemented game fixes and balance changes with emphasis on Northern Realms. Additionally, we are introducing the Mahakam Ale Festival for which you’ll be able to unlock a new avatar, border and title! The following cards will have increased value for milling for 3 days following the release of the patch (more on this below): *Battering Ram *Blue Stripes Commando *Dijkstra *Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry *Mahakam Marauder *Merigold's Hailstorm *Nenneke *Prince Stennis *Restore *Shani The cards on the list, when milled, will create an amount of scraps and powder equal to the amount of scraps and powder needed to craft a card of the same value." Full list of changes can be found here: New Features *Mahakam Ale Festival Event has started! *It is now possible to change which card is displayed in the Player Profile! *Several more units are now Agile (can be played on any row). *Completing single player challenges will now grant experience points. Players who had completed them before the patch will receive the experience retroactively. Neutral | General * will now only Damage Bronze and Silver Units. * will now also Boost any Damaged Ally under Weather by 1. * Power changed from 5 to 6. Monsters * 's Counter will now only react to non-Spying Allied Beasts. * Power changed from 6 to 5. * has gained the following Category tags: Mage * Power changed from 8 to 9. * Power changed from 3 to 4. * Power changed from 8 to 9. Skellige * will now Resurrect a Bronze or Silver Unit from your Graveyard and set its Base Power to 10. * Power changed from 7 to 8. * Power changed from 6 to 7. * Power changed from 7 to 8. * Power changed from 10 to 11. * Power changed from 5 to 6. * Power changed from 4 to 5. Northern Realms * will now Damage an Enemy by 2 instead of 3. Also, if it was Destroyed, it will Damage another Enemy by 3 instead of 2. * will now be played from Deck only when a different Temerian Ally with the same Power is be played. * will now add 2 Armor instead of 5 to the Resurrected Unit. * will now gain 3 Armor instead of 5. * will now only be able to shuffle Units from your Graveyard into your Deck. * Power changed from 4 to 5. * Power changed from 3 to 4. * Power changed from 8 to 7. * Power changed from 4 to 5. Scoia'tael * has gained the following Category tags: Mage * Power changed from 8 to 7. Nilfgaard * Power changed from 6 to 7. * Power changed from 6 to 7. * Power changed from 8 to 10. * Power changed from 3 to 4. Game Fixes *Fixed issue whereby some users would be shown old Patch Notes instead of most recent ones. *Starter Pack screen now contains information about Legendary card being Premium and that you can choose 1 from random selection of 3. *Starter Pack now contains confirmation popup for selection of Legendary card. *Fixed issue whereby it was possible to select Starter Pack Legendary card by pressing right mouse button on PC, R2 on PS4 and RT on X1. *Fixed issue whereby game would freeze when opponent Resurrected or Consumed card in Graveyard while it was being previewed by player. *Fixed issue whereby pressing Space button in Chat window during match would cause player to start to pass. *Fixed an issue whereby using arrow keys in Chat during match also switched between cards. *Fixed an issue whereby Skellige card back was not visible in Deck Builder and in Kegs on Low and Medium Graphics Quality. *Fixed issue whereby VFX of card were wrongly displayed when Power of cards on Row totaled 20 - 24. *Description of Dandelion (Witcher 2) and Triss (Alternative Outfit) avatars updated to state they were Season 1 rewards. *Fixed issue causing visual glitches involving candles in Hand view of some Premium cards. *Fixed issue whereby card descriptions of several cards did not fit properly in Deck Builder and Collection side previews in some languages. Unlisted This section contains unlisted changes in the official patch notes. * Premium was given the light rays it has in the standard version. * Premium was given working 3D environment (panning camera with right-click). * , and have received additional movement in their Premium versions. *Improved Premium *Added an option to disable animations of Premium cards. *Added an option to set Avatar Borders to blank. *Changed the way "Opponent is replacing a card" bar is presented. *Changed the way card Timer and its number are presented. Category:Updates